A Thousand Years
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Bulkhead wants to let Miko know what he feels for her. What better way than to sing to her. (I do not own Transformers or the song.)


**Title: A Thousand Years**  
**b Takes place when Miko is a little older/b**  
**Characters: Bulkhead (bot and human forms), Miko, and Jack (mentioned of others being present).**  
**Rated: PG-13 to be on the safe side.**  
**Transformers Prime**

* * *

Miko sat silently as the base buzzed with excitement. On top of that, everyone in the base decided that they wanted to ignore her today and it was starting to bother her. Usually she could deal with it because at least Bulkhead would pay some attention to her, but that wasn't even happening today. It was as if she wasn't even there. She perked up for a moment when Bulkhead came close to her, but that didn't last long for he kept moving to the other side of the base. She was just about ready to go home when Jack came up to the sofa and sat next to her.

"You okay Miko?" he asked softly.

"Yeah..." she said not perking up at all.

"Why don't you come down to the floor and join us," he offered.

"You sure I won't get in the way?"

"I'm sure," Jack smiled.

Miko smiled for the first time since arriving as she stood up and followed Jack to the floor where everyone was. It wasn't but a few seconds after getting down there that a piano started to play and everyone went silent.

Bulkhead walked into the room in his hologram form. Miko loved it when he used it. His tanned body builder like body showed off nicely in his white wife-beater and baggy camouflage cargo pants. His almost electric blue eyes always held hers captive when he looked at her. He walked in the room slowly as he started to sing to the music the best he could.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and Promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid_  
_To fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt_  
_Suddenly goes away somehow_

Miko couldn't help but look around her to see that everyone had moved aside and left her standing alone in the middle of the room. Glancing back at Bulkhead, he smiled as she thought over the words he had sang. They touched her deep inside.

_One Step Closer_

_I have died everyday_  
_Waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_thousand more_

Hearing these words leave Bulkhead's lips brought a smiled to Miko's face Those words meant so much to her right now that she didn't know how to express how she felt as Bulkhead stood in front of her.

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything_  
_Take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath,_  
_Every hour has come to this_

This time the lyrics brought tears to Miko's eyes. She wanted so much to tell Bulkhead that she felt the same, but she didn't want to interrupt his song. Reaching out, Bulkhead wiped the tears from her cheeks.

_One Step Closer_

_I have died everyday_  
_Waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_  
_I would find you_  
_Time has brought_  
_Your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

Bulkhead reached out and took the hands of the young girl in his own as the music played. Leaning forward he gently kissed her lips before pulling back and finishing his song.

_One Step Closer_  
_One Step Closer_

_I have died everyday_  
_Waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_  
_I would find you_  
_Time has brought_  
_Your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

As the last of the music played, Bulkhead leaned forward and kissed Miko again. Unlike the last kiss, Miko wrapped her arms around him as she deepened the kiss. As they pulled away Bulkhead whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Miko, and want to be with you forever."

Miko nodded as tears started to fall from her eyes heavier than before as she held her love closer to her. Maybe it was worth being ignored to hear Bulkhead sing a love song and ask to be with her forever.


End file.
